confession
by doseofdream
Summary: Natsu thought out loud when he was drunk, and Juvia just heard a little bit too much. Navia-ish. One shot.


The sound of the thunder crashing woke Juvia up. She had just realized that she must have been falling asleep after crying for hours in Lucy's bedroom. She still could feel that her eyes were swollen from all the crying. They too felt too heavy. "Lucy-san," she paused as she realized that Lucy was gone this evening for her date. She's just met a gentle, charming man during the 100 year quest mission, and began to date him since then. Poor Natsu-san, she thought to herself. Juvia had always thought that Lucy and Natsu belonged to each other. They had such a strong bond since the beginning, and now that Lucy was dating another man, Natsu must be upset.

Then she remembered what brought her too Lucy's place.

Gray. It's always been about him.

He left her for that special mission, and she was cool about it _if_ Gray told her earlier about this. This was not the first time that he left her for a mission without telling her anything. She thought after his 'confession' the night before he left for the mission, he had changed that he would acknowledge her feeling. But nothing had changed.

He just left without telling her anything, and when he got back, he acted as if he did nothing wrong. She always tried not to cry before because she didn't want to upset him. But this time she couldn't stand it. So she went to Lucy's house and cried for hours until she could not cry anymore.

She walked to the living room and she was surprised to find Natsu was drunk, laying on the floor. His eyes were shut tightly. She almost forgot the fact that Lucy's house was so— accessible? And that Natsu was the main intruder in this place.

"Natsu-san!" She immediately sat beside him and held his head in her lap. "Natsu-san, are you alright?" She asked with a heavy note of concern.

He said, still with his eyes shut, "Lucy, that man is not right."

"Na— Natsu-san, this is Juvia," she began to panic because she knew it was completely wrong to hear his confession to her friend.

Not listening to what she said, he just kept talking, "Lucy, that ice jerk is doing it again."

Juvia began to frown. She didn't know that Lucy was dating an ice wizard? Lucy had never mentioned this to her before.

She needed to stop him before he continued to confess. "Natsu-san, Lucy is not here—"

"I don't see why she's so fond of him. Juvia deserves way better than that droopy-eyes ice jerk. I scolded him once for leaving her without words, and that guy has just never learnt!"

Her eyes widened. Did she hear it wrong?

"Natsu-san," she spoke softly. She had never realized how much Natsu cared for her as a friend. She smiled, tears welling in her eyes. "Thank you Natsu-san…."

"If only Juvia knew how much I love her."

This time she stopped crying. Instead, she found her heart beat violently. Wait, what did he say again? "What did Natsu-san say?" She didn't even realize that she thought out loud.

"I love her, Lucy."

Before she could say anything, Lucy opened the door. "Hey, Juvia. Oh, Natsu! What are you doing in my place?" She raised her voice in annoyance.

A hot wave of embarrassment flooded Juvia and she knew she needed to go before Lucy found out. "Lucy-san, Juvia thinks she needs to go," she said quickly, trying to hide her embarrassment while helping Natsu to sit down.

But, too late.

"Juvia, what did Natsu do to you? Your face is all red!"

Juvia waved her both hands frantically. "No, Juvia must have been drinking too much. Ju— Juvia needs to go now. Please excuse Juvia, Lucy-san," she said quickly as she headed to the front door, leaving Lucy with questions.

Juvia then walked fast to the Fairy Hills. The hot blood still rushed into her cheeks and her heart still beat violently. She still couldn't believe her ears, but his words still echoed in her ears. _I love her, Lucy._

The more she heard it, the more she realized one thing: that it would be hard for her to think of him in a platonic way again.

 **-end-**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
